The present invention relates to an apparatus for authenticating sheets such as bank notes.
Bank notes have many features that make it difficult to forge them. However, forgers can now recreate many of these features such as threads and watermarks. It is known that genuine bank notes comprise linen-based paper whereas forged bank notes generally comprise wood-based paper.
Validation is a problem in self-service deposit terminals where there is no human interaction to check for forgeries.